


Love In Silence

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: No words were needed between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Love is enough.





	Love In Silence

It was a fine sunny day and little Chanyeol thought that it was a good day to go out and let his game consoles have a day off, once and for all. His mother had been nagging him to go out and make friends for the longest time, but little Chanyeol did not understand. The Protosses and Zergs were his friends, weren’t they? Still, little Chanyeol finally conceded and decided to drag his butt to the nearest village park across their house – resolute on finding his very first real-slash-human friend. He just hoped that his game consoles were still there when he gets back though.

Little Chanyeol padded onto the kitchen and tugged at his mother’s apron. He kissed his mom’s cheek lightly and told her he was going to this  _playground_  that all the kids at school were raving about,  _whatever_  this place was. Little Chanyeol raised his eyebrows when his mother flailed, hugged him tightly, and told him that she was proud of him. He supposed it was a good thing since his mom had told him the same thing when he won the Math Olympiad at school. He just didn’t get what was so special about going to the park so he just shrugged his little shoulders and left through the front door, paying no heed to the flash of the camera when his mother snapped a shot just before he went out.

Little Chanyeol walked to the intersection at the end of their street and greeted the traffic aide politely, just like how his father told him to address all elders. Mr. Suho ruffled his hair and blew his whistle; he then helped little Chanyeol cross the  _ped-train lane_  or something – those white lines on the road that they were taught about at school.

As soon as little Chanyeol reached the other side of the road where the park entrance was, he gave Mr. Suho a little salute and pranced into the entrance. Little Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he saw that there were so many children running about with their friends. He sighed bitterly, perhaps if he had come earlier, he would have gotten himself a friend of his own too. He turned to leave, his head bowed low when he caught something pink in his peripherals, making him whip his head back.

Little Chanyeol smiled as he realized that he still had a chance. He bounced on the balls of his feet and approached the sand box wherein a little girl was playing by herself. She was clad in pink baby shorts, a white tee with a bunny print, and a matching bunny hat that complemented her outfit.

Little Chanyeol stepped inside the sand box and edged in closer to the girl – realizing for the first time that the kid was actually a boy since he read  _“Mama’s Boy”_  on the kid’s bib. He grinned proudly at this, thinking that he was really smart for being able to read and comprehend things like that at his young age. But then, he noticed that the other hadn’t budged one bit and continued to ignore him. He scowled at the kid’s stooped form and pouted, glaring daggers at the two Ken dolls that were stealing his future friend’s attention. No one had ever ignored little Chanyeol in the past and he was getting mildly upset; especially that he really wanted this boy to become his friend, no, best friend! So, Chanyeol thought of an idea.

“Hello! My name is Chanyeol but you can call me Yeol. I’m seven years old and I live across the street, in that white house with the apple tree at the front,” little Chanyeol beamed, face dropping when said kid continued to ignore him and started to bend the Ken dolls’ legs towards its heads.

Little Chanyeol actually felt sorry for the toys but said nothing about it. Instead, he kneeled beside the kid and nudged him a little. Little Chanyeol felt happy as the other finally turned to him and faced him with wide doe eyes. He thought it was his chance to make his move.

“Um. What’s your name? How old are you?” little Chanyeol asked, confused when the other merely flailed his little hands for a while and shoved his palms onto his face.

“Errr. I see you like dolls. You know what, I have robots and toy cars at home. Have you heard of Transformers? They’re really cool! Plus, my sister has these Barbie dolls. They’d make perfect matches for your Ken dolls. Would you like to see them?” Little Chanyeol tried once again, disappointed to see that the other merely reverted his attention back to his dolls.

_*kling*kling*kling*kling*_

Little Chanyeol’s big ears perked up as he heard the all too familiar sound – his favorite sound of all time, actually. Just then, he thought of a brilliant idea. He slid his hands into his pockets and smiled. He knew the other would love what he was about to do.  _Let me see him reject this_ , he thought.

***

“Hey! Weirdo! Playing with your stupid dolls again? You faggot!” A kid stopped his bicycle in front of the silent child, drawing dust in the air which caused the playing child to cough violently.

“I knew it. You’re such a sissy. Now, why don’t to you hand me those dolls and let me give them a makeover? I think those legs need an amputation,” the bully sneered, edging in closer to the whimpering child who held his dolls closer to his chest.

Just then, little Chanyeol got back to the sand box, an ice cream cone perched on each hand. He scowled as he saw a familiar kid hovering over the little boy he wanted to befriend. As soon as he heard the boy whimper, he hurriedly stepped back into the sand box and called the bully’s attention.

“Ya! Kim Jongdae! What are you doing!?” little Chanyeol confronted his classmate from school, bringing himself up to his full height.

“Who the hell are you to talk to me like --- oh, Chanyeol. It’s you,” the boy who had been so confident minutes prior seemed to fold into himself, bowing low as he recognized Chanyeol.

“Yes. It is me. What were you doing to this kid?” little Chanyeol questioned, daring the other to lie.

“Uh – I was just talking to little Baekhyunnie about his dolls. I wanted to give him tips on how to dress them nicely,” the kid called Jongdae stammered, hands fisting at the hem of his shirt.

“Oh really? That doesn’t seem like what I heard you say though,” little Chanyeol sneered, enjoying the way the color from the other’s face drained little-by-little.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jongdae suddenly kneeled in front of Chanyeol, clinging to his leg like a koala.

“Get off me!” little Chanyeol scrunched his face in disgust. What a coward.

“I won’t do it again, Chanyeol!” the other stuttered as he brought himself back to his feet, looking up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes.

“You better. Now, scamper!” little Chanyeol snarled, only to call the retreating boy just before he mounted his bike. "Jongdae!"

“Y-Yes, Chanyeol?” Jongdae reluctantly turned around, shrinking all the more under Chanyeol’s penetrating gaze.

“You’re doing your Math homework yourself from now on,” little Chanyeol smirked before he crossed the remaining steps between them, dumping the ice cream cone which had the chocolate flavored ice cream on Jongdae’s head, the latter bursting out in tears at once.

Little Chanyeol watched with mirth as he saw Jongdae pedal his bike in record speed, struggling to escape. He almost forgot about everything when he felt something cold drip onto his palm. He frowned when he saw the pink ice cream starting to melt into his hand. He panicked as he realized that his 'gift' was now ruined. He nervously licked at the melted ice cream on his hand and at the sides of the cone. When he deemed his 'gift' presentable, he immediately went back into the sand box and knelt beside the boy who had his knees folded up to his chest.

“So, your name is Baekhyun, right? Hi Baekhyunnie! I got you ice cream! I saw you liked pink, so here!” little Chanyeol extended his arm and offered the ice cream to the boy, disappointed when the boy whimpered, as if afraid.

Little Chanyeol realized that he may have looked scary back then. He mentally facepalmed as he recalled what he did. Now how was he gonna make friends?

“Baekhyunnie. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. I just dumped the ice cream on Jongdae because he bullied you. Understand? Come on, eat it. It’s for you,” little Chanyeol cooed.

It seemed to have worked because little Baekhyun reached out his pudgy little hands and accepted the ice cream, licking away at it happily as little Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief. As little Baekhyun finished the ice cream on top of the cone, he pushed it back into Chanyeol’s hand. The latter was worried as he thought that little Baekhyun didn’t like his 'gift', but smiled when little Baekhyun pointed to his mouth, urging him to eat as well. Little Chanyeol complied, biting into the cone and eventually finishing the treat. All the while, little Baekhyun stared up at him with amusement, his cuteness almost unbearable for little Chanyeol who wanted to squish his cheeks so badly but decided against it. He wasn’t going to compromise his chance at friendship for a mere squishing of cheeks. No, sir.

As soon as little Chanyeol finished the ice cream, little Baekhyun jolted up and ran out of the sand box. Little Chanyeol was so shocked so he ran after little Baekhyun, a smile making its way onto his face as he saw the latter staring at the swing as if in deep thought. He took the initiative and lifted little Baekhyun up off the ground. The boy sure was heavy for his age but little Chanyeol did his best and managed to hoist him up onto the swing. He heaved a deep breath thereafter, wiping the sweat off his brow when little Baekhyun nudged him with his index finger. Little Chanyeol understood what the younger wanted so he made his way towards little Baekhyun’s back, gently pushing the younger. He was delighted to hear little Baekhyun’s squeals of happiness, and he gradually increased the force he applied so that little Baekhyun was happily swinging high up the air in no time. Little Chanyeol grew tired; the other kid’s weight, after all, was no joke. Still, he didn’t mind and continued to try his best to push the other. Being tired was a small price to pay for the friendship he was sure he gained.

Just then, a voice from somewhere near the park’s entrance gained their attention. Little Chanyeol stopped pushing and halted the swings with his hands, face dropping as little Baekhyun dismounted off the swing and padded towards a young woman without so much as a sideways glance at him.

Little Chanyeol’s shoulders stooped. He thought he had made a friend but Baekhyun didn’t seem to want to be his friend after all. He wanted to cry, he really did. Perhaps, if he had given Baekhyun two ice cream cones, the boy would have liked him back. He sniffled a little and prevented his tears from falling. After all, his uncle Kris always reminded him that boys don’t cry.

As little Chanyeol stared longingly at Baekhyunnie who was now happily cuddled in his mother’s arms, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was shocked to see his mom looking down at him with fond eyes. He noticed that she had a camera slung on her neck and was about to ask her why she was even there when she pushed him a little to walk towards the direction he had been looking at for the past minute or so.

“Minseok! It’s been a long time since I last saw you! Is this Baekhyunnie already? The last time I saw him was when he was still a baby! Aigoo, so cute!” little Chanyeol stared up at his mother with wide eyes.  _How did she know Baekhyunnie?_

“Oh my gosh, Kyungsoo! Indeed, it’s been so long! We just came back to Seoul two weeks ago and I’m taking Baekhyunnie here out to play. He gets fussy at home so I figured that a little fresh air would help. How about you?” the brunette muttered excitedly, setting Baekhyun down next to Chanyeol on the ground.

“The usual. Jongin’s out at work. I just went to fetch Chanyeollie here. This kid isn’t used to going out so I worried that he may have been lost or something,” Kyungsoo chuckled, patting her son’s back.

“Mom!” little Chanyeol protested indignantly. He certainly wasn’t going to get lost. He was a big boy already. And he was intelligent, remember?

“Woah! Chanyeollie? Is that you? I guess you don’t remember me anymore. I’m auntie Min. I am one of your godmothers. Here, a little something to make up for the missed birthday presents when I wasn’t here,” Baekhyun’s mom chuckled and ruffled little Chanyeol’s hair, the latter smiling in glee as the woman handed her a twenty dollar bill.

“Thank you, auntie! Can I borrow Baekhyunnie for a while?” little Chanyeol chirped, and grabbed little Baekhyun by the wrist without even waiting for the latter’s mother’s reply.

The two mothers could only laugh among themselves as they watched their boys run towards the ice cream truck. Little Chanyeol let little Baekhyun choose the flavor he wanted and the latter, not surprisingly, pointed at the strawberry flavored popsicle. Little Chanyeol got two popsicles for little Baekhyun and two chocolate flavored cones for himself. They sat on the bench adjacent to the ice cream truck, their mothers forgotten as they were immersed in their own little world.

Little Chanyeol thought that having a real friend wasn’t so bad after all. If all friends were this cute, he thought he’d gladly forget his Protoss and Zerg friends. He just hoped they don’t get mad at him though. They can be mean when they want to, or when little Chanyeol wants them to whenever he made them fight the enemy teams, anyway. Still, he thought that spending time with Baekhyunnie was so much better.

Just then, his mom and Baekhyun’s mom walked up to them, telling them that play time’s over and that they have to go home already. Little Chanyeol and little Baekhyun pouted simultaneously, but their mothers were having none of it. Finally, the kids conceded when their mothers promised to let them play again the next day, and the day after that, and so on and so forth.

Little Chanyeol clung to his mother’s hand whilst little Baekhyun was cradled in his own mother’s arms. The four of them carefully crossed the street; again, with the aid of Mr. Suho. Little Chanyeol got curious when they stopped at the house before their house. He was shocked when little Baekhyun wiggled out of his mother’s arms, the woman not able to do anything but to put him down.

Little Baekhyun tugged little Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and stood on his tiptoes. He closed his eyes as he placed his lips on the elder’s. Both mothers squealed in joy at the cuteness and little Chanyeol could vaguely register the camera shutter that sounded. Little Baekhyun let go of the other and waved at his dazed expression before running towards their front door.

Baekhyun’s mom gave little Chanyeol one last pat on the head before she, too, went inside the house. Little Chanyeol walked the remaining distance to their house without paying his mother any heed, feeling as if he was walking on cloud nine. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that the ice cream had indeed, worked its magic.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

Chanyeol was jolted out of his reveries when he heard something being pelted on his window – the glass tinkling as pebbles were being thrown at it. He edged in closer to the window and scowled, hands on his hips in an attempt to scold the offender.

“Ya! Are you trying to break my window? You can get arrested for public disturbance, don’t you know that?” Chanyeol said in a mock stern voice as he lifted the window pane.

The other figure on the adjacent window merely stuck his tongue out at him, giggling as he scribbled something on a sketch pad and turned it around for Chanyeol to see.

_I’m 17. I can’t get jailed. You, on the other hand… HAHAHA ^~^_

Chanyeol shook his head as he read the writing.

“Why you --- Wait ‘til I get my hands on you!” Chanyeol shouted back as he hastily hoisted himself up on the window sill.

He climbed up the ledge and hopped onto the tree branch with practiced precision, jumping onto the window ledge of the other’s house with ease, just like how he did the past several years.

Baekhyun didn’t even have the chance to react when Chanyeol successfully made it into his room and tackled him onto the floor. He giggled uncontrollably as Chanyeol attacked his sides, paying attention to his tickly spot just where his hip bones jutted out. Chanyeol didn’t stop until Baekhyun wheezed from too much laughter.

“Serves you right for making fun of me! Why did you call me by the way?” Chanyeol said as he sat up, pulling Baekhyun by the hand to sit as well.

Baekhyun scampered for his sketch pad and scribbled once again.

_You seemed to be in deep thought. I’ve been watching you for the past thirty minutes but you haven’t moved except for blinking. What were you thinking about?_

“So, you’re stalking me now too?” Chanyeol chided, albeit playfully, yelping as Baekhyun landed a well placed kick on his knee.

“Ow! Ow! Fine! No need to be violent. I was just reminiscing about that day when we first met. You stole my first kiss, did you know that?” Chanyeol waggled his eyebrows, laughing to himself when Baekhyun’s cheeks went as red as tomatoes.

Baekhyun wrote something again and shoved it to Chanyeol’s face.

_I did not!_

“Yes, you did! Look!” Chanyeol gestured to the picture frame on the wall – the image of a younger version of him and Baekhyun. In the picture, Baekhyun had his eyes closed while his very own eyes were as wide as saucers, their lips attached together in a chaste kiss.

_Okay fine! Maybe I did, but I didn’t know what I was doing. I was five!_

“And I was seven. You corrupted my innocent mind,” Chanyeol chuckled, shielding himself from the punch that came his way.

_Please! We both know you’re anything but innocent, even when we were children. Do you remember what you did to poor Kim Jongdae? He’s still afraid of you, by the way._

“I was just defending you! It’s his fault he was a bully,” Chanyeol pouted, crossing his arms on his chest to show his indignation.

_Fine! I was just teasing. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. What were you thinking?_

“I told you. I was thinking about that day when we first met. You know what Baek, you were my first ever friend,” Chanyeol said, voice serious.

_And I’m probably still your only friend._

“Ya! Sehun, Lucas, and Mark are my friends too!” Chanyeol defended.

_Sehun is your lab partner and you like that same game, that Craftstar or whatever. So being friends is a given. As for Mark and Lucas, come on Yeol. Those juniors are just afraid of you._

“You’re probably right. But it’s okay, you’re more than enough for me, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol replied sincerely, preventing himself from giggling like a love struck teenager when he saw Baekhyun blush.

Baekhyun seemed to be uneasy as he fidgeted under Chanyeol’s gaze, looking anywhere else in the room except at Chanyeol.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol uttered, his voice shaky.

Baekhyun merely stared back at him and swallowed, feeling the intensity of Chanyeol’s orbs sent a shiver down his spine. Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks and leaned in, whispering the words that had been long overdue.

“I really really like you, Baekhyunnie. Heck, I think I even love you already. Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol said cautiously, not wanting to shock the younger from his revelation.

To his relief, Baekhyun merely shut his eyes and Chanyeol took it as consent. He crossed the remaining gap between them and brought his lips towards Baekhyun’s face. He pecked Baekhyun on the forehead and feathered light kisses on each of his closed eyelids. He then trailed lower to the side and kissed the latter's cheeks, one-by-one. He heaved a deep breath before he finally let their lips meet for the first time in twelve years : the second time after their very first kiss on the day they first met.

Chanyeol can’t help but think that something within him clicked in place. The kiss felt like a reunion of all sorts – a feeling of utter relief washing over his being as he reveled in the warmth that he had missed for over a decade.

**_Baekhyun’s mouth may not be able to speak, but it can certainly do better things._ **

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.   
> \- A quick one to cure the ChanBaek drought. I miss them SFM it hurts. ;AAA;  
> \- The italicized words at the end were in ASL.  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
